Nihon no himitsu
by Nowmyworldisperfect
Summary: Japan has a secret that no one but Hungary knows, Japan is a girl! And she's terrified that other countries will find out and hate her for lying to them. I suck at summaries.T.T


Everyone knew what Japan was like. Very shy about his body or any nudity or affection around him. Often isolated and an anime otaku. They knew he didn't like to lie. But he had a secret that no one knew of him. One that he wanted to keep as permanent as he could.

Japan was, in fact, a girl.

xXxXx

"Hello, Hungary-san." Japan greeted Hungary(in her deeper, male voice), who ran up and hugged her. Hungary knew about Japan being a girl after slipping into Japan's home to borrow some yaoi manga, under the impression that Japan wasn't home. Japan had caught her, while dressed in only a tank top, without her bandages to keep her chest flat(not that she had much breasts to begin with), and a pair of shorts.

At first, Hungary assumed that she was a guest of Japan's, until she noticed that she and her male appearance had the same face. None the less, Japan had to come clean about her gender to the frying pan wielding since then, Hungary had been closer to Japan than anyone had ever really seen her, only with Austria. During World Meetings, the two sat together and discussed different matters in hushed tones so no one else could hear, making a few other nations curious as to why they were suddenly so close. Prussia even had approached Japan, wanting to know why he was such good friends with Hungary. Japan just told him the two countries had been trading off yaoi manga, which made Prussia leave to bug someone else, most likely Germany.

Japan pushed Hungary off "Please stop touching me."

Italy waved at Japan from across the room and pointed to the seat next to him, obviously wanting Japan to sit by him and Germany, who was in the middle of signing important documents. Japan just waved back and proceeded to sit next to Hungary and chat with her. Italy visibly deflated "Germany, I don't think Nihon wants to be our friend anymore!" Germany didn't exactly hear what Italy had said, but it distracted him from his work "Vhat, Italy?" He turned and saw Italy was upset "Vhat's wrong?" Italy looked at him with tears "I think Japan likes miss Hungary better than us! He doesn't want to be our friend anymore!" Germany sighed and looked over to Japan and Hungary.

"I'll have a talk vith him after the meeting." Italy wiped a tear "Alright, Germany…"

xXxXx

"Hey, Japan, can I speak vith you for a second?"

Japan turned around to see her ally and close friend coming towards her "Sure, Germany-san. What do you need?"

Germany stopped in front of her and grabbed her arm, pulling her into an empty conference room, making Japan wonder if she had done something wrong. Germany let go of her arm as he shut the door, giving them privacy "Listen, Italy thinks that you don't vant to be our friend anymore. If that's true, can you give me a reason vhy?"

Japan was now confused "What makes you think I don't want to be your friend?"

"Vell, you've been spending alot of time with Miss Hungary and not with us, also, today Italy saved you a seat and you ignored it." Japan, honestly, felt bad. She had been with Hungary a lot, she didn't even think how her friends and allies would react to it.

"Gomenesai, Germany-san. I've just been having problems and Hungary-san is the only one I could ask for advice."

Germany raised and eyebrow _"Vhat kind of advice does he need?"_

As if knowing what the blonde nation was thinking, Japan responded "Romantic advice, Germany."

Germany's jaw dropped, but he soon chuckled "I never pegged you as the romantic type, mein friend." Japan laughed back "I thought so too, Germany-san, but things change." She smiled lying right through her teeth, a lump forming in her throat. She hated lying to him, to Italy, Greece, Turkey, or pretty much anyone. They were her friends, and it made her upset to lie to them about anything...well, she could handle lying to Russia.

Germany rubbed the back of his head and headed towards the door "I'm guessing you vant me to keep your romantic interest a secret, ja?" Japan nodded, the lump in her throat keeping her from speaking. Germany smiled "Alright, but tell me how it goes with that girl of yours." He left, leaving Japan alone in the conference room. She let out a sigh and sunk into one of the chairs, the bandages on her chest shifting a bit.

_It's much better in here than in the actual meeting._ Every time something was brought up, a country or two started an arguement over the most stupid things that Japan couldn't even comprehend

Resting her head on the table, she felt the bandages slide a bit more, causing her to panic. _My breasts with show!_ She jumped up and wrapped her coat more around her, not daring to leave the room, and even if she did get out with no one seeing her, she still had to go to a bathroom to fix her bandages, and she could easily get caught leaving and be questioned on it. If she changed now, someone could easily walk in and catch her. Using one hand to hold her coat closed, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and texted to Hungary's phone.

_Hungary-San, I need help! My bandages are loose! I can't leave an empty conference room unless I fix them. Please get here!_

It had barely been a minute since she pressed send that she heard running footsteps in the hall and the door burst open to reveal the frying pan swinger herself. Shutting the door, she hurried to Japan "Oh dear, how did they come loose?" Japan removed her coat, blushing brighter than Romano's tomatoes, and unbuttoned her shirt "I was talking to Germany-san and when I sat down, the bandages slid." Hungary stepped behind Japan while the asian nation fixed the bandages in the front, leaving Hungary to tighten them in the back.

After Hungary finished, Japan buttoned her shirt up again and put her coat back on " Arigato Hungary-san." Hungary smiled "No problem, Japan, anyway, what did Germany speak to you about?" Japan sighed "He and Italy think I don't want to be their friend anymore because of all the time I spend with you. I told him you were giving me romantic advice." Hungary grinned wider at that one "So, if he asks, should I tell him you have the hots for someone and don't know what to do?"

"Hai."


End file.
